


Serenity

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam's with Dean, he can just <i>be</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's existence is one of pain and torture at Sam's hand.

The outside world is violent, dangerous- every day Sam must battle humans and demons and angels to try and break it to his will. It’s only when evening approaches and he arrives at the room that he calms. The fury that grips him evaporates and he can exhale without screaming in rage.

Dean is his peace, his _family_. Dean’s not going to attack him. _Doesn’t even try any more_. Dean’s not going to betray him. _Never again_. What Dean _is_ going to do is scream and bleed and let Sam find serenity in the tight heat of his broken body.


End file.
